The present invention relates to access control systems, and more particularly to an electronic door lock used in an access control system.
Access control systems may be used in commercial, residential, or other settings. Commercial access control systems are typically used to protect places of business and are subject to stricter standards than residential access control systems. For example, the Builders Hardware Manufacturers Association (BHMA) and American National Standards Institute (ANSI) define standards that locks used in access control systems must pass to be certified. BHMA and ANSI further define different grades of locks, each grade having a different set of standards that must be met by the locks. If the device is properly tested following all the requirements of the predefined standards, then the device may be certified and sold with a BHMA Certified Mark, ANSI mark, or other mark.